zonefighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Jikiro
'Background' After Red Spark was a killed a Terror-Missile that was fired before hand arrived onto the scene and exploded, announcing the arrival of the Magnetic Terror-Beast: Jikiro. The war machine gained the advantage right away by catching Zone Fighter off guard with his electric-beam from his mouth. Thanks to magnet on the robot's right hand, Zone Fighter was at the mercy of Jikiro. As if taunting him the machine then turned it's back on him and pulled an passenger plane to him with his magnet, ready to crush it. Summoning summoning what little strength he had left Zone Fighter pushed the machine away and grabbed the plane before it could crash and sent it on it's way. Seeing that Zone Fighter at a huge disadvantage and that he was running low on power the grandfather of the Zone family, Raita AKA Zone Great, used his Bolt Thunder power to destroy Jikiro's magnet arm while Zone Angle and Zone Junior used the aircraft Smokey to fire a replacement capsule thus recharging Zone Fighter who shortly after finished the war machine off with Meteor Missile Might. In "Episode 22: Counterattack! Defeat Super Jikiro" a new one called Super Magnet Terror-Beast: Super Jikiro was sinking ships. Zone Fighter was able to located the beast thanks to the hands on all the clocks and compasses pointing in the same direction because of the kaiju's powerful magnetic force. However the first fight with this new Jikiro did not end well as the monster was armed with new state of the art Anti-Missile Might technology allowing it to capture the missiles with it's magnet without them exploding and then fire them out of it's own cannon. Retreating from a loosing fight Zone Fighter would upgrade his missiles to become Double Anit-Missile Might allowing his bracelets to recapture the missiles fired back at him and send them right back at the war machine and destroy it. 'Stats' Jikiro is 78 meters tall and has a mass of 95,000 tons while strangely enough Super Jikiro is taller at 82 meters and yet weighs far less at only a mass of 10,000 tons. This could be because Super Jikiro is a newer, lighter model made for faster hand to hand combat. Indeed Super Jikiro moved fast in the water and while the first Jikiro relied mostly on long range combat Super Jikiro was just as dangerous up close as he was at range. The fact that the first one was a duller rusty looking color while Super Jiriko was a lighter stainless steel looking color seems to support this. 'Powers and Weapons' Electric-Beam: Jikiro can fire a stream of electricity from his mouth that will shock a target with ungodly amounts of volts. Gattling Gun: Jikiro has a Gatling gun on his left hand that can fire several missiles at a rapid speed. Magnet: Armed with a powerful magnet right hand that can capture missiles or other metal objects. Anti-Missile Might: Super Jikiro can capture Zone Fighter's Meteor Missile Might missiles with his magnet and then fire them back with his Gatling gun. 'Trivia' -The original Jikiro seems to have been an older model as it was far more heavy and not very good at hand to hand combat. On the flipside Super Jikiro seems to be a newer model as it was far lighter allowing it to swim and be just as deadly in hand to hand combat as it was at range. -Zone Fighter's mask seems to be made of metal as Jikiro was able to draw him in with his magnet. -The underwater fight between Super Jikiro and Zone Fighter has a rather humorous moment where Zone Fighter tries several different swimming styles to get out of the kaiju's grasp including doggy paddle. used roars gazebo and garabunda jikiro in from zone fighter jikiro from first appear zone land jikiro base suit robotitan 'Links' http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2009/11/14/zone-fighter-series-guide/ http://tohokingdom.com/kaiju/tv/jikiro.html Zone Fighter vs Jikiro Zone Fighter vs Super Jikiro round 1 Zone Fighter vs Super Jikiro round 2 Category:kaiju Category:Terror-beasts